


Biter

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine sees Arthur covered in bite marks and demands to see his boyfriend. The rest of them think about what kind of person the boyfriend will be. When they actually see him, they're pleasantly surprised. Arthur/Merlin Jealous! Arthur, Rating because I'm paranoid. Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biter

"Arthur has a girlfriend."

Leon spat out his drink, spraying Elyan and Percival in the process. Gwaine chuckled, glad that his news brought so much joy to his friends. He helped Percy and Elyan clean up while Leon recovered.

"What do you mean by new girlfriend?" Leon sputtered. "Mate, you do know that Arthur's fabulously gay right? You caught him making out with that bloke from Mercia University, remember?"

Gwaine frowned. Well, he certainly didn't consider or remember that incident. He shook his head, it didn't matter.

"Whatever, girlfriend, boyfriend, lover, partner I really don't care. The point is that he's seeing someone and that someone is a biter." He put a lot of emphasis on biter. By that time Lancelot had joined them at the pub.

"Who's a biting whom and how do you know this?"

"Someone's biting Arthur and he won't tell us who it is. Why won't he tell us? We're his friends aren't we?"

The boys were a part of the football team of Camelot University. They all knew each other since high school and joined the team together. They had no secrets between them and shared everything, no matter how embarrassing. It was a bit odd that Arthur didn't tell them about his latest fling.

Lancelot looked thoughtful. "Maybe he's hiding something? Something he knows that we won't approve of?"

The rest of the boys chimed in their two cents one by one.

"Maybe he's as ugly as fuck."

"Or poor."

"Or some bimbo."

"Or a gold digger."

"Guys," said Gwaine, serious all of a sudden. "What if he's a drug dealer?"

They all exchanged identical looks of horror. They all sobered up in an instant.

"Right," said Leon. "Tomorrow we'll ask Arthur to introduce us to his boyfriend. And if he refuses, then we'll know something's wrong."

They all agreed and started to talk about safer topics when suddenly Lance asks," Um…Gwaine? How do you know about the bite marks?" All eyes turned to Gwaine who turned scarlet.

"I can explain?"

"Oh I bet this is going to be good," remarked Percy as he took a gulp of his drink.

"Er…right. Well today after footy practice, I saw Arthur getting out of the shower. No, I wasn't ogling him you sick fucks," said Gwaine as the boys snickered. He continued.

"He had a towel around his waist, but his chest was bare. And then I saw them, all these red marks all over his torso. It was like someone attacked him with a red pen!"

Elyan's jaw dropped. "Hang on a minute there mate, you said hickey, as in singular. What the hell do you mean by bite marks? What if this guy's into bondage and stuff? And what if he likes hurting Arthur for his sick pleasure?"

"I have trouble accepting that, Elyan," admitted Leon and the rest of the boys nodded. "Arthur would never be with someone that would hurt him."

"Leon's right, mate. I haven't finished the story yet," said Gwaine.

"All right," said Elyan grudgingly. "Go on then, but I don't like the sound of this."

"Okay, now here's the weird part. Arthur was smiling as he got dressed. There was this particularly nasty bite near his collar bone and he touched it, rolled his eyes and smiled! I think he actually likes it as kinky as it sounds. But this is Arthur we're talking about, so I don't know what to make of it," finished Gwaine.

They all nodded knowingly. Arthur's dad was a rich uptight business man and he was raised very strictly. His mom died when he was born, so all he had for love and comfort were his half-sister Morgana and his mates.

"Then it's decided, tomorrow we ask him to introduce us to his boyfriend," declared Percy. The boys agreed and moved on to happier topics like Lance's girlfriend Gwen's cooking. It was divine.

The next day they confronted Arthur after footy practice. He was shocked to say the least.

"I don't have a boyfriend. What gave you that idea?" he asked defensively.

"Mate, calm down," placated Lance. "You've been avoiding going out with us for quite some time, don't think we haven't noticed. You always went out with us when you were in denial about being gay and dated that hag Sophia."

"Yeah, don't deny it princess. I saw the bite marks on you. He's a biter, isn't he?" asked Gwaine lasciviously.

Arthur blushed. His face was the only confirmation needed to show that Gwaine was right.

"Arthur, why didn't you tell you about him? Are you worried that we won't like him? Or is it something else?" asked Leon gently.

"It's nothing like that, honestly! Look I would have told you if I was ready okay? And I really don't appreciate being ambushed by my own team," said Arthur angrily and stormed away.

"That went well," remarked Percy.

Gwaine ran a hand through his hair, he was extremely frustrated. Why had Arthur been so defensive? Why didn't he want his friends to meet this guy? Then suddenly, he thought of a plan.

"Lance, here's what you're going to do. You're going to talk to Arthur and convince him that it'll be a good idea to introduce us to his boyfriend. You're the only one he listens to when he's in a mood like this. Tell him to bring the guy to the pub near the University, so if there's a problem we'll be able to handle it well. And the rest of, wear clothes that show off your muscles. We're going to scare the shit out of this guy, but we'll do it politely. If there's a chance that this guy isn't an asshole, I don't want us to be the reason he breaks up with Arthur. Agreed?"

Everyone agreed, slightly shocked that Gwaine had come up with a decent plan that didn't include nudity or drinking. They all left with mixed feelings about the whole plan and Lance went to talk to Arthur. He felt uneasy about forcing Arthur to do something he didn't want to. But, if Arthur had someone really horrible as his boyfriend, then he had to let his friends know. With his mind made up, he walked up to Arthur's mansion. Seriously, the boy didn't have a house, he had a mansion. He knocked on the front door and was let in by Morgana. She wasn't very surprised to see him, considering that Arthur was breaking things in his room. She raised an eyebrow.

"What have you knuckle-heads done this time?" she asked as she let him in.

"Why do you assume that we've done something?" She gave him a look. "Okay fine we ambushed him about his new boyfriend. Gwaine saw bite marks and was worried. When we asked him about it, he got defensive and left," Lance explained.

"Okay first off, ew. I did not need to know what my brother does with his lover. And second, you guys are idiots. Instead of accusing him why didn't you just ask him? He would have told you eventually. Merlin means a lot to him and is not a casual fuck to brag about to his footy buddies."

Lance frowned. This was not what he was expecting. Morgana sounded like she liked Merlin, a lot. If she liked this guy, he can't be all that bad right? Now he was feeling incredibly guilty for doing this to Arthur. Morgana had every right to yell at him, they did behave like idiots. It was time to apologize.

"Is Arthur in his room? I want to apologize and ask him to bring Merlin to the pub to meet us. That is, if he still wants to talk to us."

"Yes, he's in his room and he will talk to you."

Lance nodded his thanks and started walking to Arthur's room when Morgana's voice stopped him.

"Lance, I'm warning you, if any of you even think about hurting Merlin, Arthur won't be the only one you'll have to be afraid of."

Lance shuddered and nodded. Morgana can be a scary bitch and he would not want to get on her bad side. He reached Arthur's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away, you witch. I don't want the souls of young children to cheer me up."

Lance chuckled. Morgana loved annoying Arthur by acting weird.

"It's me, Arthur. You've known me since high school and I would be extremely annoyed if you make me identify myself."

Arthur opened the door and let Lance in. He stood by the door with his arms crossed and a grumpy look on his face.

Lance took a deep breath and started. "Look, we're sorry we acted like complete dicks. But, honestly all of us were annoyed that you didn't trust us enough to tell us. Mate, give us a chance to meet him properly. I'm sure he's great since your sister made it quite clear that you're serious about him."

Arthur groaned. Trust Morgana to blab everything to his friend. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, it is quite serious. We've been going out for a year, actually. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I didn't want you wankers to scare him off."

Lance threw a pillow at him. "One year?" he asked incredulously. "One bloody year and you didn't think of it to tell your best friend? Bloody hell, now I have to meet him. Bring him to the pub near the university tonight. I don't want any arguments, you'll be there. Wait, other than Morgana who else knows?"

Arthur looked uncomfortable. "Our parents, a few of his friends and Gwen. But please don't be angry, she didn't tell you because I asked her not to."

"You're unbelievable! You wanted this to be a secret so bad that you had my girlfriend lie to me? Okay I'm just going to leave before I give into the urge and kill you."

Shaking his head at the sheer weirdness of this whole situation, Lance left and went home. This guy Merlin was proving to be a real mystery. One thing's for sure if Morgana likes him, he's definitely not a drug dealer.

Later that night…

The boys were all at the pub, having a beer and waiting for Arthur. They all listened to Gwaine and wore tight clothes that accentuated their muscles. They were getting appreciative glances from the ladies and from men too. Gwaine flirted his way to and from the bar carrying free drinks.

"These are from the ladies at the bar. Lads, the way we're dressed, I don't think we'll have to pay at all tonight. Do you know where the princess is? He's late."

"Quit your whining, mate. They'll be here soon enough. Oh look, there's Arthur and woah, is that Merlin?" asked Percy, his eyes wide.

It was Arthur and along with him was Merlin. Arthur was dressed in jeans and a plain white shirt. He got some appreciative glances, but he was a regular there and everyone knew him. But Merlin was getting all the attention. He was tall, a bit taller than Arthur and had pale skin and dark messy hair. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a dark shirt that fit him like a glove. But what most people were looking at was his open, easy going smile. It lit up the entire room, how could someone so adorable be a biter? As they came closer, the smile was directed at the boys.

"Holy fuck," gasped Gwaine. "He's adorable. How the hell did he agree to go out with the princess?"

"Quiet," hissed Leon. "They're here."

They all smiled at the couple and made room for them to sit down. Arthur sat a little stiffly and looked distinctly uncomfortable. Up close, Gwaine studied Merlin. He was all angles but moved with a grace that someone with a lanky body should not be able to achieve. He had a certain boyish innocence about him and had cheekbones that could cut glass. He also had these adorably huge ears that made him look even younger. Gwaine was wondering what he looked like, when it hit him.

"A cute bunny!" exclaimed Gwaine suddenly.

All eyes turned to him questioningly, except Arthur's. Arthur was flat out glaring at him; if only looks could kill Gwaine would be in pieces right now. Then, it dawned on Gwaine why exactly Arthur didn't introduce them to Merlin earlier. Arthur was jealous. Gwaine grinned; this was going to be a fun night.

"Everyone, this is Merlin. Merlin this is Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Elyan," said Arthur.

Everyone smiled and said hello, while Merlin beamed at them.

"Arthur's told me so much about all of you. It's really great to finally meet you," said Merlin in his rich Irish accent. Gwaine melted into a puddle of goo. This guy was too cute for words. He snuck in between Arthur and Merlin and subtly pushed Arthur away.

"Arthur why don't you get the next round?" asked Gwaine.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Gwaine, who smiled innocently. He shook his head and moved to the bar, but not before he saw Gwaine put an arm around Merlin.

"So, Merlin how did you meet Arthur? I don't think you go to Camelot," asked Leon.

"No, I'm studying music at Avalon. I play the piano and I met Arthur at a recital," replied Merlin.

"Wow, really? All the music prodigies go there right? You must be really talented," exclaimed Lancelot.

Merlin blushed and stuttered that he was just a scholarship student and wasn't all that great. Among all the loud protests, Gwaine's was the loudest.

"Nonsense, you're probably the best there is," he declared. "Come on then, tell us your love story."

Then Merlin told them how Arthur had come with his father for the summer recital when he was a freshman. About how Arthur had insulted one his friends and he called Arthur a dollop head in front of his father. Arthur had been so shocked that someone insulted him, that he started laughing and after some time Merlin joined him. After the laughter subsided, Arthur asked him out on a date. Merlin wanted to refuse because Arthur was an ass, but he was a hot ass and had a hot ass. So he agreed to go out on one date. And the rest they say is history. Just as Merlin finished his story, Arthur came with the drinks and the boys were howling with laughter. Gwaine was leaning on Merlin and Percy had an arm around his shoulder.

Arthur did not look happy. In fact, he looked pretty angry.

"Oi, I don't get handsy with your girlfriends do I? Back off."

The sheer anger in Arthur's voice made everyone sit back and avoid touching Merlin.

"Mate, you're over reacting," said Gwaine cautiously.

Arthur glared at Gwaine again but didn't say anything.

Merlin looked worried. "Arthur what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"No," Arthur replied shortly. "Everything is not okay. We're going home, this was a bad idea."

Arthur left, not waiting for Merlin to follow him. Merlin scrambled after him, shooting apologetic looks to the boys.

"Well," said Elyan finally. "At least now we know why Arthur won't bring Merlin to meet us."

"Why's that?" asked Percy.

"He's scared that Gwaine might jump Merlin."

"Hey that might be true; he's so adorable I just want to squish him. But Arthur sure is lucky to have him, he must be a wildcat in the bedroom to bite Arthur like that," grinned Gwaine.

They burst into laughter at that and then proceeded to spend the night getting drunk and making bets about who tops in the relationship.

Outside, Arthur was waiting for Merlin to show up. When he saw Merlin, he just silently walked over to his car and got in. Merlin followed him with a sigh. Once they were both inside, Arthur started the car and drove towards his house.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" asked Merlin. When he didn't get a reply, he gave up and said," Fine, act like a child. See if I care."

They spent the rest of the journey in awkward silence. Once they reached his house Arthur opened the door and waited for Merlin to get in. Merlin hesitated.

"What about your dad and Morgana?"

"My dad's asleep and Morgana's staying at a friend's house. Are you coming in or not?"

Merlin went in and both of them walked to his room. As soon as they were in the room, Merlin was slammed back into the bedroom door. Arthur pinned his hands above his head and looked at him predatorily.

"Arthur?" asked Merlin weakly.

"Do you want to know why I left? He was touching you; he was touching what was mine. And you weren't even saying anything about it. Did you like it when Gwaine touched you? Did you enjoy the attention Merlin?" Arthur's eyes bore into him, challenging him to deny it. Merlin sighed; there was only one way to deal with this. He moved forward and kissed Arthur hard. There was no gentleness in this kiss; it was all tongue and teeth. Merlin bit Arthur's lower lip and pulled back. Arthur moaned at the loss of contact.

"Now listen to me, you gigantic prat. Those were your friends and they weren't touching me inappropriately. They were being friendly. And so help me god, if you get jealous of your footy mates again, I will punch you in the face."

Arthur glared at him and nodded. Merlin smiled and kissed him again, gently this time. But Arthur wasn't in a mood for gentleness. He bit Merlin's lip and thrust his tongue in as Merlin moaned. Their tongues battled for dominance and Arthur won. After some time, they pulled apart for much need air.

"Mine," said Arthur and placed light kisses on his neck.

"Must you behave like a caveman?" chided Merlin.

He shut up when Arthur bit his neck and slid a hand down his jeans.

The next morning when Uther Pendragon went to wake his son up for breakfast, he nearly had a heart attack. Merlin and Arthur were wrapped around each other and were very much naked. He turned around and walked away.

Some things cannot be unseen.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
